EriSol
by demind70
Summary: Its about Eridan and Sollux, and pretty much how Eridan stops running away literally running away and deals with everything he feels towards Sollux.
1. Chapter 1

Eridan could feel the words tingle on his tongue every time Sollux was near. They wanted to slip out of the slit of his mouth, every time even a thought occurred of Sollux. However he wasn't going to let that happen, not this time. So Eridan shut himself away from Sollux, his feelings, and the continuous rumors around him. He knew he had to go as far away as possible, so Eridan moved to another state entirely, as far-still close to the water- as he could go. Eridan made sure to beat it in himself that all he needed was those typed words on the computer, and that was it, nothing else, nothing at all. Luckily his move was for the better, since he made a new friend-a best friend to be exact- named Feferi. Also the weight off his shoulders from rumors and love made life a lot easier for him. He was soon able to forget-most of the time- those hidden feelings that lurked in the corner of his heart, just waiting to escape when given the chance. Yet Eridan held firm only letting his thoughts spill out into his journal, which he kept very dear to himself. He yearned for that broken heart, that feeling when your love has been crushed, because he thought anything would be better than this pang in his heart and the tears in his eyes when Sollux was on his mind or talked on the computer to him. He wished so dearly for this yearning to stop, this yearning for a good friend; Eridan felt utterly hopeless, and disgusted with himself as he had these explicit thoughts of his dear Sollux. He knew nothing would come of this depression so he spent his days with as much happiness as could render.

Eridan knew Feferi worried about him deeply, so he always confided in her, telling her his deepest secrets; and in turn Eridan was given much advice about his situation, as was possible from her point of view. Though suddenly his world became turned upside down when Sollux messaged him about why he had moved so far away-because Eridan hadn't told him where or why he moved, and only told Sollux that he had moved, when Sollux had tried to go to his house. Eridan had expected this to happen, so he had a pretty good story made up for this, which he told Sollux. However that smartass knew Eridan to well and told him he wanted the truth and that he wanted to know where Eridan was living. Now the thing was Eridan knew how good Sol was with computers so he inevitably decided to get rid of his, and stupidly went towns over to get on a public computer-paranoid yes, a little overdone of course, but kind of fucking smart-oh hell yes! This is why Eridan didn't feel as scared about having to confront his feelings because Sol had no idea where he lived even if he could trace the computer he used. Though Eridan being his weird self; did stay away from all computers in general just to make sure nothing came of it-thank god Eridan thought as he remembered he got a new phone, with a new number.

Yet this paranoia made another thing happen in retaliation, Sollux stopped messaging him from anger and hurt, even saying he now hated Eridan with a passion. What Sollux didn't expect was that Eridan would be ok with that, even he stopped typing, because to Eridan the words were like a haven, something to break these feelings inside himself; to utterly crush and decapitate them, make them nothing, and it did slightly work. But of course Eridan knew the only way to really finish them off was to confess and then be shut down completely-though it wasn't something he was planning on doing anytime soon. However as days passed he soon became accustomed with no messages from Sollux, even hoping for none to come, because it took away that feeling he so longed to let out, and instead made his life more pleasurable, something of ease. Since as every day passed by he slowly made himself let Sollux leave his mind, only letting those feelings come on his worst days, and he soon became happier, smiling more, and free. Free from everything that had done him wrong, free from his longing, free from the hurt, the pain, the loneliness, and instead what engulfed him was a feeling with a kind of happiness. Even if it was small sometimes, it was still there and he consumed it with every breath he could take and slowly, slowly grew very content.

Years slowly passed by and he had almost entirely forgotten about Sollux, but fate didn't want that to happen it seemed. Because one day, on a day he was leisurely walking the beach and then walked to his car, got in and was about to leave; there he was, Sollux, who was stopped right in front of him. He could see how Sollux's eyes widened to the surprise of seeing his friend after 5 years of no messaging-not even counting the years after Eridan had first moved. Feelings started to rush through Eridan's head, engulfing him with love and pain from seeing Sollux. He knew he had to get out of here, so he quickly got out of the parking lot and drove away, as fast as the speed limit would take him. Out of sheer despair of seeing Sollux again, his only idea was to call Feferi; who told him to meet at her house, which was located on the other side of town. Filled with some relief he made his way to her house not even taking the option of going to his house to get any belongings, out of sheer fear he would see Sollux waiting for him there. He pulled into her long driveway and sped to the door, which to his luck Feferi had open for she had heard his car. As Eridan caught sight of her, he flung himself into her arms starting to weep as these feelings flooded his whole being. She shushed and calmed him as she was very worried for her dear friend, who was now collapsing into her arms. Finally they made it to her couch where Eridan spilled out everything that had just transpired, not forgetting even the smallest part of this endeavor.

Days passed as Eridan stayed at Feferi's house; happy for the summer break from college. Though Eridan knew he needed to get some clothes, but he was honestly too scared to go out even if it was to his house. So instead he asked Feferi to go in his place, she slightly frowned, said no more, and drove to his abode. There she found, sitting by Eridan's doorstep, the boy he loved. He of course gave her a strange look, and then asked where Eridan was. Since of course this boy knew she knew, with her having Eridan's keys and all. She only shrugged knowing she didn't want to harm Eridan, well at least not until he was ready-though she thought he would probably never be ready. The boy who said his name was Sollux didn't take to this very well. He said he had a lot he needed to tell Eridan, and Feferi almost saw a longing in his eyes, however she wasn't sure since it soon flashed away as quick as it came. She shrugged again and decided to just leave instead of getting Eridan's things; but what Feferi really wanted was the boy to follow her car to her house. And to her luck he did just that, however it made her question his motives because she had no idea how this boy felt. Finally when they stopped in her driveway she told him to let himself in and take care of what needed to be done. The boy Sollux had a worried look, but he soon became filled with determination as he strode to the door, opened it and went inside. Feferi's work was done, so she looked to the water and thought, "It seems like a good day to swim."

Eridan had just got out of the shower when he heard the front door open and close. So of course thinking it to be Feferi he walked slowly over to the noise and yelled on his way, "Feferi did you get the clothes I asked you to get?" However instead he found Sollux standing there by the door looking around until he locked on to the shocked form of Eridan, who had wet hair, and only boxers hanging on his waist.

As Sollux saw this he immediately scooped Eridan up into his arms and slowly walked to the closest room he could find. Then slamming Eridan down on the bed Sollux pounced on to him making sure he had Eridan held down so there was no escape. Sollux could see the shocked face of Eridan underneath him, and the way his eyes were wide with horror. However he was mad, underneath him was the person who had left him in the dark, his best friend, who even had stopped messaging him all together-ok well that was partly his fault as well. Sollux had a right to be mad, but for some reason all he could feel was lust for his best friend, and he just couldn't stray his eyes from Eridan's lips. Finally after much struggle he pried his gaze from Eridan's mouth, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Explain. Now."

All Eridan could do to stop the rush of emotion flooding out of him was to bite on his lip and avoid eye contact as much as possible. However it seemed Sollux didn't like that very much, because soon he was holding Eridan's hands in one, and using the other to cup Eridan's face so he could meet his gaze. Eridan so wanted to get away but Sollux was to strong, to where he wasn't able to even try and squirm free. And when he finally met his gaze, he could feel his face slowly start to blush as he remembered the strong eyes that kept him from looking away.

_**(Ok here is it so far I'm going to stop here and have you guys tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever you think. And if there's anything you think I should do differently in the next chapter I'll change it, so I would love to hear your review, because I'm not very sure about this one. Thanks.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

All Eridan could do to stop the rush of emotion flooding out of him was to bite on his lip and avoid eye contact as much as possible. However it seemed Sollux didn't like that very much, because soon he was holding Eridan's hands in one, and using the other to cup Eridan's face so he could meet his gaze. Eridan so wanted to get away but Sollux was to strong, to where he wasn't even able to try and squirm free. And when he finally met his gaze, he could feel his face slowly start to blush as he remembered the strong eyes that kept him from looking away.

Sollux demanded one more time, "EXPLAIN. NOW." Eridan was so scared he started to tear up as he thought about what he should do, however his mind was swirling as right here, in front of him, was the person he loved. Sollux was stunned when he saw tears form in Eridan's eyes, so he softly touched Eridan's cheek and asked, "Please?" Eridan could hear the begging in the other boy's voice, so he finally got up his courage and said, "I….I…was scared." All Sollux could do was give him a questioning look and waited for him to proceed from there. Eridan swallowed his fear (or tried too), and went on, "Well…..I was being bullied; nobody talked to me besides you….but now I'm happy! I have Feferi with me, and I'm not sad anymore." He still wouldn't let Sollux no anymore than that, there was no way he was going to come out and say I left because I have a thing for you, no he wouldn't allow himself. However Sollux on the other hand was disappointed inside, he was hoping for more but he didn't know what, so he asked the boy under him, "Is that it? Is that why you left?" Eridan just nodded in reply as he looked away, and Sollux felt like there was something fishy going on here. Then something popped into Sollux's mind as he remembered something Eri had said, so he began, "You say you have Feferi right? Does that mean she's something like your girlfriend?" He wasn't sure really why he was asking but he felt like he HAD to know, but to his relief Eridan just laughed and said, "No, she's just my best friend you know?" Then shyly looked away and continued, "There's actually someone I like and Feferi already knows that." What Eridan wasn't expecting was for Captor to lean down millimeters from his face and demand to know who it is. I mean why would he want to know? He doesn't even like me does he, is what was running through Ampora's head. He was so confused and wondered why he was so intent on knowing about this, I mean Sollux had never asked him before, so why now? Eridan furrowed his brow and replied back, "Its S…" He could feel the lump in his throat as he tried to finish the sentence when finally, "Its s-someone we know."

Sollux could feel his chest tighten when he heard the S on the tip of Eridan's tongue but was soon disappointed when he continued. He sighed and let go of Eridan, then he sat on the edge of the bed well brooding over everything that had been said. Sollux finally looked back at the confused Eridan, he asked, "I have nowhere to stay, so can I stay with you for now?"

Eridan was frustrated at the moment because the person he is in love with is now millimeters from him all day every day. All he could think about was how mad he was at Feferi for making Sol stay at his house not hers, and she even brought him to where he was hiding! If there was one thing he was sure about it was that he was going to get her back for this. However at the moment his biggest worry was Sollux, who he was sure, would be hard to get rid of. He hated thinking that but if Sollux stayed any longer he knew his true feelings would come out eventually, and honestly he just wasn't ready for the outcome.

_**(Sorry its so short, I just haven't had the time to really get any where with the story however I'll try harder! Anyways I'll try to finish it soon just been having writers block and been busy, but I promise to have at least another chapter put up soon. Thanks for reading!) 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan was frustrated at the moment because the person he is in love with is now millimeters from him all day every day. All he could think about was how mad he was at Feferi for making Sol stay at his house not hers, and she even brought him to where he was hiding! If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that he was going to get her back for this. However his biggest worry was Sollux, who he was sure, would be hard to get rid of. He hated thinking that but if Sollux stayed any longer he knew his true feelings would come out eventually, and honestly he just wasn't ready for the outcome.

As Eridan thought more and more about the predicament he was in, the bigger the crease between his brows became. And by some added notion Sollux ended up noticing this as well; which wasn't helping Eridan at all. Because the more he tries to pull away to hide his feelings the more Sol tried to find out, which was an ongoing cycle that drained him of all his energy.

By now Sollux had turned a full 360 degrees to look at Eridan who didn't look so good at the moment. Feeling concern for the smaller boy he put his hand on Eri's face while asking, "Is everything all right?" "No.", was the short answer given back quickly, as he pushed Sollux's hand aside. They were both now looking at each other, both trying to find something in the others eye, yet neither found what they were looking for. Finally after a few more minutes passed Sollux tried again "Your hair has gotten long, are you not going to cut it?" He questioned as his hand combed Eridan's hair behind his ear, hoping to get a better look at his face by doing so. However Eridan turned his head as he mumbled back "I don't feel like it." "Oh.", was all that could come out of Sollux's mouth as he noticed the way Eridan disliked when he was touched by him. Sollux sighed inwardly, ruffled Eri's hair and said, "I think I'll go for a walk." And before Eridan could reply (if he was going to) Sol was already out the door.

Eridan groaned as he cupped his face in his hands, as he thought about what to do next. At this point he almost felt like Sollux was purposefully touching him just to make things worse, even though he knew that wasn't true. As he kept thinking, confusing himself even more, his phone went off surprising him so much he almost fell off the couch. After retrieving the phone with a frown, he looked to see to see who it was; Feferi. She had texted him to see if he was doing ok. The frown deepened as he knew that Feferi knew that answer already and sent back I'm coming over.

As Sollux was walking by himself he could understand why Eridan liked it so much here. Sollux let a sigh escape his mouth as he thought about how Eridan had been treating him since he got here, and honestly he had no idea why he was staying. At first he had just wanted to find Eri to see how he was-no, he felt like that wasn't all there was to it but he just didn't know the answer. While walking further and further down random streets he got more confused and ended up heading back to Eridan's house. As he was about to open the door, simultaneously Eridan was leaving as well. He didn't need to ask why but did anyway, "Where are you going?" "Fef's house." Was the response given back as he quickly went past Sollux, then to his car and drove off.

All Sollux could feel was utter annoyance at how much Eridan spent with Fef, even though he had said he didn't like her in any way besides a friend. As Sollux was pondering this over he headed for the couch, as he anger rose when he thought of how touchy they were with one another.

Eridan was happy to be away from Sol for the time being, including since it was getting more uncomfortable by the day. It was nice spending time with Fef, because she understood him well and always gave him great advice; which was exactly what he was looking for right now. He had just gotten to her house and was waiting on the couch while she got drinks for the both of them. When she finally came back she stated, "I'm guessing this has to do with getting rid of Sollux." Eridan nodded in reply and gave her a pleading look saying help me or rather save me from dealing with this as Ferferi took it. Fef sighed and handed Eridan his drink as she sat down on the couch. Finally Feferi asked him what was bothering him so much that made him come to this decision of getting rid of him, even though she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Eridan then went on to explaining how Sollux had been acting towards him lately and the way it was getting more uncomfortable as they spent more time with one another. After hearing all of this she understood exactly what was happening, maybe it was just her instinct but she knew that Sollux was most likely feeling something for Eri whether he knew it himself or not. And after coming to this conclusion she knew exactly what she should do to make them both open their eyes. She then proceeded to tell Eridan her idea yet making sure that he thought she was only doing it to help him get rid of Sollux, instead of trying to make him jealous. "What we'll do Eri is pretend that we have started going out to make Sollux want to leave or at least leave your house. Because who would want to be the third wheel whose presence is disturbing someone else's relationship." Once he nodded in understanding she continued, "Now we have to make sure that we look like we're in a relationship. However I want you to just act normally like you usually do with me, and I'll deal with the acting part." Feferi said this because she knew Eridan was horrible at acting and it would just make things worse if he even tried. As the plan came into fruition with all the questions needing to be answered being answered; everything was ready for starting the act of fooling Sollux.

What made the plan even better was at this moment Sollux was contemplating his feelings for Eridan once he noticed how he got angry when Eri decided to go to Feferi's house the third time this week. He was finally able to understand that he may be feeling something more for Eridan, which explained why he felt like he didn't want to leave Eri's house. As Sol thought this, everything started to click in place like putting the last pieces of a puzzle together. However what he didn't know was that by knowing this, it what going to be a hard few days for him. Though at the moment the only emotions he felt was anger, anger at his self for not even noticing his own feelings. Sollux even thought it was good that Eri had left because if he hadn't he would never have figured it out; well he only thanked Eridan for so long. Because once he had come back later that night Sollux started wishing Eri had never left.

Eridan had gotten out of his car and was now right in front of his door. He took a deep breath then proceeded to go inside, where he found Sollux on his computer. As he walked in Sol came up to him and said, "I want to talk to you about something." What Sollux wasn't expecting was to hear the reply back. "Sol I need you to leave my house soon because me and Feferi are moving in together." Sollux's face fell as he heard these words and as he swallowed back his hurt all that would come out of his mouth was, "oh."

_(Sorry for not writing much. This time I wrote a longer chapter because I felt bad since the 2__nd__ one was so short. I'm not used to writing more than one chapter which is why it's been taking me longer, but I already know how I plan to finish it now so look forward to the next chapter soon. __ Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story, I look forward to it.)_


End file.
